The Center for Craniofacial Molecular Biology (CCMB) represents investigators from the University of Southern California Schools of Dentistry and Medicine who have formed an interdisciplinary research team focused on genetic and epigenetic regulatory controls in normal an abnormal craniofacial genetics and developmental biology. The Genetic Regulatory subtheme includes three projects: (i) Distribution and mechanism for troponin C gene expression in cranlofacial muscles; (ii) Identification of genes involved in normal and abnormal craniofacial development; and (iii) Glucocorticoid receptor gene expression during craniofacial morphogenesis in congenic murine strains. The Epigenetic Regulatory subtheme also includes three projects: (iv) autocrine and paracrine factors regulating first branchial arch and mandibular morphogenesis and cytodifferentiation; (v) Epithelial transformations into ectomesenchyme during mandibular and secondary palate midline fusions; and (vi) Epithelial-mesenchymal interactions specify taste bud development. These integrated and complementary scientific research projects, using recombinant DNA technology, genetics, biochemistry, animal model system, immunology, immunogenetics, cell, tissue and organ culture, computer-assisted three-dimensional graphic reconstructions, and experimental embryology, will provide substantial molecular information towards understanding the genetics, etiology and molecular pathogenesis of congenital craniofacial malformations.